


Lineage

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crossover, Day Care, Established Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Pokemon Breeding, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The well-trodden path lay wreathed in spring flowers and wisps of grass trimmed neatly to the bud. On either side ran a freshly painted white fence comprised of two lengthy planks of wood intersecting a series of pickets. Through the bars between, above, and below the planks, the women approaching the daycare could see several pokémon engaged in a game of tag. Racing after one another, the golbat and swablu fluttered from one edge of the play area to another. An absol snoozed in the shaded afforded by the brick structure, opening an eye to grunt sternly in the direction of an onix rumbling at a vanillish more interested in watching the flying-types’ play.</p>
<p>“They’re in the same egg group, right?” said Lan Fan for possibly the seventh or eighth time since the duo had departed from Goldenrod City. Her cheeks had paled to the point where May was seriously considering offering to carry her, despite her formidable height, to the daycare proper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lineage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "may fan adventures with the day care".
> 
> Oh boy. I'm going to make this a series, aren't I?
> 
> Both characters are in their early twenties or so at this point by the by.
> 
> My friend and I were talking about how Lan Fan would totally be all blushy and stammery at the thought of having kids with May, and that she might project that worry onto breeding their 'mons. Oh, do note that Lan Fan is a transwoman and has not yet fully transitioned, so she and May could certainly have kids.
> 
> Unedited/unbeta'd/etc. Enjoy!

The well-trodden path lay wreathed in spring flowers and wisps of grass trimmed neatly to the bud. On either side ran a freshly painted white fence comprised of two lengthy planks of wood intersecting a series of pickets. Through the bars between, above, and below the planks, the women approaching the daycare could see several pokémon engaged in a game of tag. Racing after one another, the golbat and swablu fluttered from one edge of the play area to another. An absol snoozed in the shaded afforded by the brick structure, opening an eye to grunt sternly in the direction of an onix rumbling at a vanillish more interested in watching the flying-types’ play.

“They’re in the same egg group, right?” said Lan Fan for possibly the seventh or eighth time since the duo had departed from Goldenrod City. Her cheeks had paled to the point where May was seriously considering offering to carry her, despite her formidable height, to the daycare proper.

For now, May nodded. “They’re in the same egg group, Lan Fan.” She brandished the small, thick guidebook emblazoned with the title, _A Friend in Breed Is a French Indeed: The Pokémaster’s Guide to Pokémon Breeding_. The worn spine fell open to the page marked _Field_. Lifting up the book to Lan Fan’s face, May prodded the blanket list of pokémon within that egg group. A list which _clearly_ included both samurott and pangoro, illustrated by their number in the National Pokéedex. “As I’ve said before.”

“I’m sorry.” Lan Fan glanced away, but her samurott nudged her hand affectionately.

Taking Lan Fan’s other hand in hers, May knocked on the door prior to swinging it open. “Don’t be.”

The elderly woman behind the counter beamed at the trainers and their pokémon. “Ah, a pangoro and a samurott?” Her eyes gleamed with a wicked fire. “I presume you’ll be lookin’ to breed them, hm?”

Lan Fan stammered in the sweetest way. Resisting the urge to kiss her, May indicated the pokémon in turn. “The samurott is Fuu, and the pangoro is Xiao Mei. We’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Take good care of them, please.”

“Of course.” The lady extended a welcoming hand to Lan Fan. “Your Fuu will be fine, dearie.” With a gesture towards the back of the room, the day care lady unlinked the ribbon that held the two posts of the fence together and ushered Fuu and Xiao Mei out into what May presumed to be a private breeding alcove.

The thought brought a giggle to her lips.

“Now,” said May to Lan Fan’s quavering form, as if she were about to faint, “we wait.”

They waited. They wandered outside to stage a battle in the grass, less to train their pokémon fresh from their battle against the Johto Elite Four and more to calm Lan Fan’s rattled nerves. Her aegislash had just made short work of May’s newly evolved nidoking when the day care lady propped open the door.

“Oi, girls! Guess who’s got a beautiful new egg!”

Surprisingly Lan Fan made it first to the day care lady. By the time May, calling back her nidoking, had arrived at the door, the lady was swapping possession of the egg to Lan Fan, who cradled the swaddled oval like the sacred jewel of life had apparated in her arms.

May reached her, hugged her from behind. “Lan Fan,” she whispered.

Although Lan Fan clenched her jaw for fear of dropping the egg, May could _feel_ the palpable excitement, the joy, the love radiating from her. “It’s ours.” She blinked suddenly. Blushed. “Ah-h, here, May, did you want to . . . ?”

May slid her palms over the egg’s warm curves; the shell pulsated heat even through the thick cloth that padded the surface. “Let’s unwrap it with Fuu and Xiao Mei, okay?”

Lan Fan nodded mutely, but her face _shone_. Happier than May had seen her since the day they became girlfriends, officially. Her fingers twitched from the need to intertwine with Lan Fan’s.

“Would you like to wait for another egg, or is one enough, dearie?” the day care lady pressed.

May smiled. “It’s our first time breeding. And, mm, I think we’d like the whole family here.”

While the lady returned to the day care to retrieve Fuu and Xiao Mei, Lan Fan embraced May so tightly that May could barely feel the air in her lungs. Or perhaps that warm thrill of breathlessness stemmed from the _egg_. From the _child_.

Lan Fan held May held the egg. “I guess,” murmured Lan Fan, “you don’t have to be the same to have kids, right?”

“Lan Fan.” Tilting her head up, May kissed Lan Fan upside-down, scarcely able _to_ kiss for the grin parting her lips. “We’re definitely in the same egg group, dummy.”

Narrowing her eyes in challenge, Lan Fan intensified her grip on May’s waist. “Wanna try that out then, May?”

May winked. “You’re on.”


End file.
